


Условия сделки поменялись

by Chlenik



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я согласен на твое предложение, Трандуил, только условия сделки поменялись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Трандуил поджал губы и взмахнул рукой. Стражники тут же увели упирающегося Торина обратно в темницу.

Король-Под-Горой, не в силах справиться со своей яростью, ударил кулаком в каменную стену, чувствуя резкую, пронзающую руку боль. 

\- Дядя Торин, я так понимаю, переговоры ни к чему не привели?- спросил Кили, всеми силами пытавшийся увидеть, что происходило в соседней «камере». 

\- Я сделал все, что должен был. Я послал этого эльфийского выскочку на ish ka khe ai dor gnur, его и всю его родню, – рявкнул Дубощит, и в его голосе послышались ехидные нотки. 

Сын Траина не мог пойти на компромисс. Слишком уж свежо было в памяти предательство эльфов. 

Несколько часов спустя их стражники явно оживились – то и дело у них в руках появлялось вино, которое, впрочем, быстро исчезало. Торин с презрением оглядел этих праздных гуляк, но подумал, что может извлечь выгоду из этой ситуации. 

Удача сама сделала шаг к Дубощиту. Особенно охмелевший эльф потерял равновесие и завалился спиной прямо на решетку. Даже в полутьме пытливый взгляд гнома разглядел блеск ключей – это был его путь к спасению. Осторожно и бесшумно, как умел разве что только маленький взломщик, Торин подкрался к мужчине, снял ключи с его пояса и также медленно скрылся во тьме камеры.

Гном притворился спящим, когда другой эльф, тоже слабо стоящий на ногах, с трудом поднял своего непутевого товарища. Занятые друг другом, они покинули свой пост, оставив темницу без охраны. 

Это был тот самый шанс, которого ждал Торин! Он встал и ключом открыл свою клетку, а затем помог остальным гномам обрести свободу. 

\- Уходите, вам здесь делать нечего. А у меня осталось одно незаконченное дело, я догоню вас, как только с этим разберусь.

Дубощит скользнул взглядом по уступам, высматривая стражников, и никого не обнаружив, он двинулся к королевским комнатам.

Несколько раз по счастливой случайности избежав столкновения с эльфами, он добрался до полутемной залы. Не понимая, где он находится, Торин осмотрелся. Его внимательный взгляд не сразу заметил движение, а когда слуха коснулся плеск воды, гном моментально кинулся к ближайшему укрытию.

Осторожно выглянув из-за колонны, Торин присмотрелся и наконец сумел различить плещущегося в источнике эльфийского короля. Тот был один и полностью обнажен.

Торин застыл от впервые наблюдаемого явления. Он никогда не видел такого гладкого и ухоженного тела, совершенно не похожего на тела гномов. 

Трандуил потянулся к бокалу и поднес его к губам. Видимо, он тоже разделял всеобщее веселье, однако предпочитал одиночество шумным компаниям. 

Дубощит забыл о своих целях и перебрался ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть короля. Только приблизившись, он различил на лице последнего грусть. Владыка Лихолесья откинул волосы и поднялся из воды, но внезапно осознал, что он не один. Это заставило его замереть и внимательнее вглядеться в темноту. 

Поняв, что его раскрыли, Торин вышел из укрытия. Трандуил округлил глаза, но быстро справился с собой.

\- Торин Дубощит, – начал было эльф, но понял, что слова проходят мимо гнома. Тот, не отрываясь, разглядывал его тело со странным блеском в глазах.

Вместо ответа гном схватился за свой плащ и скинул его на пол. Следом за плащом последовала кольчуга воина. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – высокомерно вскинув подбородок, спросил эльф, в голосе которого слышались тщательно скрываемые нотки испуга.

Торин скинул сапоги и принялся за ремень брюк:

\- Решил составить тебе компанию. Не быть же королю в одиночестве на празднике.

Трандуил дернулся, чтобы позвать стражников, но запоздало вспомнил, что сам отпустил их выпивать вместе с остальными в главном зале. Он остался с гномом один на один. Возможно, причиной того был выпитый алкоголь или дурное настроение, но эта ситуация напрягала эльфа не так сильно, как должна была бы. 

Полностью обнаженный Дубощит подошел к краю купальни:

\- Я могу зайти?

От дерзости гнома эльф вновь потерял дар речи. Воспользовавшись этим, Торин шагнул в воду. Теперь расстояние между ними было не больше вытянутой руки, но гном желал сократить и эту дистанцию. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к этому творению неведомого божества, к его бледной коже, которая словно светилась изнутри.

Брови Трандуила поползли вверх, когда он заметил стоящий почти вертикально внушительных размеров член гнома. Он невольно облизал губы, и шальная мысль пронеслась в его голове.

Словно прочитав ее, Торин ухмыльнулся и уселся на выступ купальни, широко расставляя ноги. 

\- Я согласен на твое предложение, Трандуил, только условия сделки поменялись. 

Без дальнейших пояснений Торин осмотрел эльфа говорящим взглядом с головы до ног и кивнул на свой член. Трандуил медленно склонил голову в знак понимания, не отводя своего взгляда от блестящих похотью глаз гнома. Он опустился перед ним на колени и обхватил пальцами толстый ствол, примериваясь. 

Дубощит задержал дыхание, не веря происходящему. Он наблюдал, как губы эльфа приблизились, а затем плотно обхватили темную головку его члена. 

Трандуилу было тяжело справляться с таким размером. Он не смог вобрать член Торина в рот сразу, поэтому принялся вылизывать и посасывать его, замечая, что совершенно не чувствует отвращения. Наоборот, его тело начало отвечать на подобную близость неожиданным возбуждением.

Гном рвано дышал, заворожено глядя на эльфийского короля. Его ладони скользнули по бледному лицу, очерчивая высокие скулы. Забывшись, Торин запустил пальцы в длинные шелковистые волосы.

Трандуил поднял глаза на Короля-Под-Горой и столкнулся с его затуманенным взглядом. Он и сам видел образ гнома расплывчато – должно быть, сказывалось выпитое вино. В любое другое время король ни за что бы не допустил такого обращения с собственной персоной. Да и сам он ни за какие драгоценности не продал бы свое достоинство. Но в данный момент эльф видел эту ситуацию совсем в другом свете: появление гнома заставило тоску, съедающую его изнутри, отступить. Он больше не был одинок, а грубость и неотесанность, свойственная гномам, не позволяла ему задуматься о правильности происходящего.

Кольца на тонких пальцах короля Лихолесья приятно охлаждали плоть, заставляя ее гореть еще сильнее. Торин облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Вцепившись в волосы Трандуила, он с силой притянул его ближе, отчего эльф был вынужден открыть рот шире и с недовольным стоном впустить его в рот. Наконец-то ощутив желанные жар и влагу, гном дернулся и, судорожно сжав пальцы в кулаки, обильно кончил, не выходя из короля. Трандуил немедленно отстранился, ощущая чужое семя на своем языке. Он прижал ладонь ко рту, глядя на самодовольного гнома.

Внезапно у входа в зал послышались голоса стражи. Торин, тут же придя в себя, выскочил из купальни и, схватив свои вещи, скрылся в боковом проходе. Трандуил не успел даже что-то предпринять. Он так и остался сидеть на коленях, прикрывая рукой собственную эрекцию.

\- Оставьте меня! – раздраженный приказ короля заставил стражников благоразумно исчезнуть.

Трандуил вновь остался один, но гном к нему так и не вернулся.


	2. 2 глава

Шло время, Смауг был убит, а чертовы гномы вернули Эребор. Но Трандуил по-прежнему не получал вестей о своих драгоценностях. Кто бы знал, как Трандуил сожалел о той ночи и своей слабости! Он отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы повернуть время вспять и не допустить той близости.

День ото дня Трандуил все больше убеждался в подлости и лживости Торина Дубощита. В мыслях короля зарождалась мрачная решимость отомстить гному: объявить ему войну, а затем унизить его так, как тот унизил его. 

Оказав продовольственную помощь народу Барда-Убийцы-Дракона, король Лихолесья заручился поддержкой – пусть небольшой, но готовой на все ради него, армией людей. 

Бард был из того типа воинов, для которых честь была превыше всего. Он был поражен добротой Трандуила, и его бесконечная благодарность сыграла королю на руку. Трандуил воспользовался этим и, оставшись наедине с Бардом в королевских покоях, прервал поток его нескончаемой признательности неожиданным, но решительным поцелуем. 

У лучника не было ни единого шанса противостоять эльфийскому королю – Трандуил был слишком умелым любовником, он знал, как совратить даже самую светлую душу, вознеся тело на вершину блаженства…

***

 

\- Дайте мне поговорить с ним, – Бард лежал на боку, восхищенно разглядывая светлую кожу Трандуила, который напоминал ему божество во плоти. 

\- Ты надеешься урезонить гнома? – эльф был доволен тем, что Бард вызвался сам, это избавляло его от необходимости манипулировать им вновь.

\- Ради вас, милорд, я пойду на все, - Бард смотрел на эльфа влюбленными глазами. Он потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к Трандуилу, но тот резко поднялся с кровати, подхватывая свои одеяния.

\- В таком случае, не будем терять времени, - король эльфов покинул их палату.

Со вздохом Бард тоже поднялся с постели и, быстро одевшись, выдвинулся к Эребору.

Едва он только подъехал к его воротам, как услышал голос Торина над своей головой:

\- Если эльфийская принцесса хочет поговорить со мной, пусть приходит сама!

Бард поблагодарил богов за то, что Трандуил находился сейчас слишком далеко, чтобы услышать слова обезумевшего гнома. Не совершая больше никаких попыток, человек вернулся обратно и сообщил Трандуилу о выходке Торина.

\- Что ж, да будет так, - необъяснимо довольный, ничего более не говоря, эльф потянул на себя поводья и направился к горе.

Еще не доехав до стены, Трандуил почувствовал на себе взгляд Торина, исполненный яростной ревностью. Грациозным движением эльф спешился и, подойдя к стене, наклонился к прорези. Их взгляды с гномом наконец-то встретились.

\- Ты хотел меня видеть, Торин Дубощит? – Трандуил двинул бровью. – Между нами есть одно незаконченное дело, я надеюсь, ты хотел поговорить именно о нем. 

Торин мрачно усмехнулся:

\- Если ты хотел поговорить об этом, тебе не стоило посылать вперед своего фаворита.

Гном и вправду ревновал! Эльф был доволен произведенным эффектом. Он наконец-то ощущал, что владеет ситуацией.

\- Теперь я здесь и хочу получить свои камни назад.

Дубощит растянул губы в гадкой улыбке:

\- А не пойти бы тебе на хер? Снова.

Глаза Трандуила стали круглыми, как блюдца, отчего гном залился смехом.

Король Лихолесья больше не собирался давать мерзкому гному ни единого шанса! Он круто развернулся и направился назад к своей армии, чтобы с рассветом следующего дня пойти на Эребор с войной.


	3. Глава 3

Торин распахнул глаза, и первое, что он ощутил, было болезненное покалывание во всем теле. Придя в себя, он попытался оглядеться. Все вокруг казалось ему незнакомым, чужим: замысловатые узоры на потолке, струящиеся полотна ткани. До слуха гнома донеслось сдавленное рыдание, он повернул голову и заметил маленького взломщика.

\- Над чем это вы так убиваетесь, мистер Бэггинс? – голос вышел хриплым, даже сиплым.

Бильбо, будто не поверив своим глазам, вытаращился на Торина, а затем вскочил с места и набросился на гнома, заключая того в объятия.

\- Ты жив, Торин, ты жив!.. - хоббит снова заплакал, судорожно обнимая гнома, словно не веря, что тот настоящий, из плоти и крови.

Как только Бильбо успокоился, он рассказал, что после битвы с Азогом их забрали орлы и доставили в лагерь к эльфам для лечения.

Тут Хоббит замолчал, отводя взгляд:

\- К сожалению, Фили и Кили… их не успели спасти.

Король-Под-Горой закрыл глаза – для него это были страшные слова. Боль от потери сдавила его грудь изнутри.  
Выдержав паузу, Бильбо продолжил:

\- Милорд Трандуил… Он не хотел, чтобы я видел, но все же я видел, - осторожно начал хоббит. - Он приходил сюда каждый день и пел. Я всегда думал, что это легенды, но твои раны затягивались, и я начал верить. И вот, теперь ты очнулся.

Торин ошарашено посмотрел на взломщика. В его голове не укладывалось, что он был обязан своей жизнью эльфийскому королю. Однако слабость и усталость взяли над ним верх – незаметно для себя гном вновь провалился в сон.

***

Торин проснулся на следующий день, чувствуя себя абсолютно здоровым и полным сил. Обнаружив возле своей постели поднос с фруктами, он насторожился. И все же разум подсказывал, что эльфы не стали бы его спасать, если бы желали потом отравить. Поэтому Дубощит оставил опасения и с удовольствием позавтракал.

Торин испытывал смешанные чувства: он был благодарен за спасение собственной жизни, но причастность к этому эльфов удручала Дубощита. Он не желал оставаться в долгу у этих высокомерных существ. Тем не менее, гном решил поступить так, как подобает настоящему рассудительному королю, – оставить вражду в прошлом. Для этого по-настоящему широкого жеста Торин оделся и направился в королевскую палату.

Трандуил стоял возле окна, повернувшись ко входу спиной. Гном тихо кашлянул, желая привлечь внимание эльфа. Тот медленно обернулся на звук.

\- Милорд Трандуил, - начал Торин.

Ему тяжело давались подобные слова, но все же гном пересилил себя:

\- Вы спасли мне жизнь, хотя могли бы этого не делать после наших… прошлых разногласий. Позвольте выразить мою величайшую признательность.

Торин произнес эти слова и поклонился эльфу. Ему казалось, что наступил тот момент, когда многовековая вражда может закончиться… Губы Трандуила дрогнули в презрительной и высокомерной усмешке.

\- Я преследовал свои цели, Торин Дубощит. Сохранив тебе жизнь, я взываю к совести и чести, если они еще остались у гномьего народа. Верни то, что принадлежит мне, и мы будем в расчете.

На лице Торина мелькнул целый спектр эмоций: от изумления до откровенной ярости. Все его надежды на примирение рухнули, но он сумел сдержать себя.

\- Прими мое обещание, Трандуил, ты получишь свои драгоценности назад, - с этими словами Торин развернулся и вышел из королевских покоев. 

Уже на пороге ему захотелось еще раз взглянуть в лицо этого невозможного эльфа. Но когда гном обернулся, то невольно застыл. Лицо Трандуила было непроницаемо и снова повернуто к окну, при этом вся поза эльфа выражала глубочайшую тоску. Эльфийский король выглядел по-человечески сломленным.

Торину показалось, что он стал свидетелем чего-то слишком личного, не предназначенного для чужих глаз. Он отвернулся и поспешил убраться из лагеря эльфов как можно скорее.


	4. Глава 4

Шло время, и Эребор постепенно восстанавливал свое былое величие. Некогда пустующий замок наполнили оживленные беседы и детский смех. Это было достижением для Торина, как для нового короля. Он гордился собой, но у него все еще оставалось одно незаконченное дело.

Сидя в тронном зале, Торин ожидал гонца, которого он отправил к эльфийскому королю с сообщением. Наконец двери в залу распахнулись.

\- Мой король, - посыльный гном склонился на одно колено, - милорд Трандуил принял ваше послание и сказал, что явится в Эребор завтра после заката солнца.

Торин поблагодарил и отпустил гонца, размышляя о грядущей встрече. Он предвкушал ее с легким волнением. Наконец-то их распри закончатся. Да и увидеть короля Лихолесья в своем замке было бы… весьма кстати. В последнее время сны Торина нередко подкидывали ему картины их близости в купальне. Эти воспоминания всегда отдавались в теле гнома тяжестью в паху и частым раздражением с утра. Ему хотелось избавиться от этого наваждения – разочаровавшись окончательно в двуличии эльфа или же добившись от него единственной откровенности.   
Этот невозможный эльф смог подпортить ему жизнь даже сидя в своем Лихолесье.

***

Весь день Торин мерил шагами тронную залу. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда стражи объявили о приезде эльфийского короля. 

Двери распахнулись, впуская свиту Трандуила. Выстроившись по обе стороны, прислужники образовали проход для своего короля – тот величественно прошел мимо них, гордо подняв голову. Его плащ и волосы развевались при каждом шаге, Трандуил являл собой красоту и великолепие, и Торин никак не мог примерить этот образ к той сломленной и печальной фигуре, которую он видел раньше.

\- Торин Дубощит! Я здесь, чтобы вернуть то, что принадлежит мне. Надеюсь, в этот раз наша договоренность будет соблюдена, - Трандуил чуть сощурил глаза, глядя на гнома.

\- И я вас приветствую, милорд Трандуил, - Торин иронично усмехнулся. - Раз уж вы не терпите отлагательств, прошу проследовать за мной. Я верну то, что обещал, вам лично в руки. 

Дубощит поднялся со своего трона и жестом пригласил Трандуила следовать за собой. Эльф сделал знак страже не сопровождать его и направился за Торином в сокровищницу гномов.

\- Ждите меня здесь, милорд,- гном оставил эльфа в комнате, предшествующей сокровищнице, а сам спустился вниз.

Ведомый необъяснимыми чувствами, бушующими в его груди, Торин извлек из ларца украшение и, взвесив его на ладони, задумался. В его голове пронеслась сумасшедшая мысль, и, поднявшись по соседней лестнице, он вошел в комнатку с другой стороны. Стараясь ступать бесшумно, он оказался за спиной Трандуила и положил ладонь на его плечо. 

Эльф вздрогнул и открыл рот, чтобы выдать Торину гневную тираду, но что-то в этом движении его остановило. Гном отвел длинные волосы в сторону, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, и надел алмазное украшение на шею Трандуила. Тот замер, ощутимо напрягаясь. Торин сделал уже достаточно, и ему пора было отступить… Но такая близость и нежность кожи эльфа манили его, и Торин сдался своим желаниям, коснувшись губами обнаженной шеи и вдыхая цветочный аромат.

Трандуил вновь захотел возмутиться, но запоздало ощутил прохладу драгоценных камней на своей коже. Он неверяще потянулся к своей шее, чтобы огладить камни, которые наконец-то вернулись к нему. Его глаза загорелись, и он обернулся к гному.

Торин почувствовал, что начинает теряться во взгляде эльфа.

\- Все условности нашей сделки соблюдены. Я прошу вас остаться и разделить со мной вино в знак примирения, - полушепотом предложил Торин, не отводя взгляда от короля Лихолесья. 

Эльф задумчиво скользнул взглядом по губам гнома. Он понял, на что намекает Дубощит, и его сердце забилось быстрее. 

Кажется, время для расплаты пришло – сегодня свершится месть, которую он лелеял долгими месяцами после того оскорбления под стенами Эребора. Трандуил тонко улыбнулся и поднялся со стула. 

Трандуил отметил, что для их совместного вечера Торин выбрал не большую залу для приема гостей, а уютные апартаменты с диваном, креслами и камином. Эльф расположился на диване, в то время как Торин занялся вином.

\- Я заметил, что дела в Эреборе идут на лад, - Трандуил сделал глоток из своего бокала.

Торин мягко улыбнулся:

\- Восстановление идет полным ходом, мы задействовали самых лучших мастеров в своем деле. Я надеюсь, что Лихолесье тоже в скором времени восстановит потери, нанесенные войной…

Слова о войне затронули внутри еще свежие воспоминания. Разговор явно зашел не туда, и гном поднялся с кресла, намериваясь исправить положение.

\- Мне не хотелось бы говорить этим вечером о былом. Не сегодня, - Торин сел на диван рядом с эльфом, не сводя глаз с его лица. 

Под взглядом гнома Трандуил невольно дотронулся до своей шеи – он все еще ощущал колкость чужой щетины на коже. Тем не менее эльф хранил молчание, выжидая лучшего момента.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я так поспешно покинул тебя в тот день, Трандуил. Много раз я вспоминал ту ночь и тебя, - продолжал Торин, утопая глубине светлых глаз короля Лихолесья.

Слова Торина резанули по больному, хоть эльф себя ничем не выдал. Наоборот, он чуть шире улыбнулся и отставил бокал. Трандуил склонился к гному и, облизав губы, положил ладонь на его бедро. В его планах было заставить гнома дойти до самого края удовольствия и уйти, так же, как тот когда-то бросил его в купальне.

Ощутив дыхание эльфа на своем лице, Торин внутренне возликовал и мягко коснулся губ Трандуила. Не встретив сопротивления, он углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, как закипает кровь в жилах. Гном положил ладонь на затылок эльфа, притягивая того к себе еще ближе. 

Не позволяя себе увлечься поцелуем, Трандуил вывернулся из объятий и легким движением переместился на колени к обомлевшему гному. Не давая тому времени на размышления, он расстегнул верхние пуговицы королевского одеяния Торина и развел края ткани в стороны, оголяя волосатую грудь.

В предвкушении Дубощит наблюдал за действиями эльфа - близость того возбуждала до боли в паху. Он не смог сдержать низкого стона, когда Трандуил прижался к нему бедрами, толкаясь так, будто бы они уже предавались плотским утехам. Гном больше не мог бездействовать.

Неожиданно эльф ощутил горячие ладони Торина под своей одеждой. Он почувствовал, что его планы начинают рушиться. Ласки гнома разрушали ту стену, которую он выстроил для него. Трандуил попытался оттолкнуть требовательные руки, но гном истолковал его попытки по-своему. Усмехнувшись, Торин передвинул ладони на ягодицы эльфа, по-свойски сминая их. Щеки Трандуила покрыл румянец возмущения.

Эльф терял контроль над ситуацией. В попытке избежать лишних прикосновений, он сполз по коленям гнома ниже, открывая себе доступ к натянувшимся складкам на штанах Торина. Пальцы эльфийского короля действовали четко и умело. Когда гном откинулся на спинку дивана, блаженно прикрыв глаза, Трандуил подумал, что это и есть тот самый момент, когда нужно резко встать и послать Дубощита, как тот когда-то его. Но тело предало эльфа в самый важный момент. Фантазируя о сладкой мести, он не заметил, как скользнул пальцами под грубую ткань и сжал плоть Торина.

Ощутив в ладони жар, Трандуил наконец пришел в себя. Он не планировал заходить так далеко! Замешкавшись, эльф упустил возможность оставить Торина ни с чем, потому что в следующую секунду гном обвел Трандуила потемневшим взглядом и развел полы его уже расстегнутой мантии. 

\- Много раз я видел тебя в своих снах, но ничто не может сравниться с реальностью, - Торин сжал рукой член эльфа в ответной ласке, и Трандуил понял, что попал в собственную ловушку.

Король Лихолесья с негодованием оглядел возбужденного гнома под собой, но тот смотрел на него с таким искренним желанием и восхищением, что эльф решил уступить их взаимному желанию. Месть могла подождать до другого раза. 

Торин выбрал эту комнату не случайно. В ней все располагало и было предусмотрено для интимных встреч – на столике возле дивана находился небольшой кувшин с маслом, чем гном и решил воспользоваться. 

Облизнувшись, эльф с томным взглядом наблюдал за блестящим от масла членом гнома. Приподнявшись на коленях, он приспустил свои штаны и, выпрямив спину, посмотрел на Торина сверху вниз.

\- Ну, и чего ты ждешь?

Торин хищно облизнулся, ему нравилось, что Трандуил сохранял свою властность, даже находясь в таком положении. Он потянул эльфа на себя, но тот, видимо, не собирался оставлять всю инициативу за гномом. Обхватил ладонью налитую головку члена Торина, король направил ее в себя, медленно насаживаясь сверху. 

Торин обеспокоенно посмотрел на Трандуила – он не ожидал, что тот примет его без прелюдии. Дубощит заметил, как поверхностно и часто дышал эльф. Он прикрыл глаза, но его лицо ничего не выражало, словно было выточено из мрамора.

В какой-то момент Трандуил не выдержал и оперся ладонями о спинку дивана, полностью опускаясь и замирая, чтобы свыкнуться с новыми ощущениями. Торину хотелось отвлечь эльфа от болезненных ощущений. Он припал к основанию его шеи, бережно касаясь губами прохлады драгоценных камней. 

Эльфийский король распахнул глаза от этой внезапной ласки. Если Торин желал помочь ему, то ему это удалось. Трандуил качнул бедрами, уверенными движениями набирая темп. Он выпрямил спину, выгибаясь в пояснице. Чтобы удержаться, эльф ухватился за плечи Торина.

Гном решил помочь Трандуилу и опустил руки на его талию, надежно придерживая со спины. Почувствовал поддержку со стороны, Трандуил смог больше сконцентрироваться на собственном удовольствии. Опустив ладонь вниз, он охватил себя и, прикрыв глаза, задвигался еще резче. 

Торин облизнул губы, он не мог отвести взгляд от лица Трандуила. Внезапно тот вздрогнул и простонал сквозь сжатые губы. Гном почувствовал, как эльфа забила дрожь и на его грудь попало несколько капель. Такой чувственности Торин не ожидал от обычно холодного и высокомерного Трандуила. Сам гном кончил следом, до синяков сжимая в ладонях ягодицы эльфа.

Отойдя от оргазма, Трандуил ощутил, насколько сильно он вымотался. Привстав с Торина, он обессилено перевалился на свободную часть дивана. Он проиграл своим чувствам, но размышлять о поражении у эльфа не было сил.

Гном с полуулыбкой наблюдал за разомлевшим любовником. Через некоторое время он заметил, что дыхание эльфа выровнялось – тот уснул. Торин задумался и, решив попытать удачу, лег рядом.


	5. Глава 5

Пробудившись ото сна на следующее утро, Трандуил увидел мирно сопящего у него под боком короля гномов. Тот, словно ощутив на себе внимательный взгляд, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на эльфа в ответ.

\- Похоже, мы заключили мир между нашими королевствами, – Торин усмехнулся, разглядывая помятого короля.

\- Не больно ты силен в дипломатии, Торин, если заключаешь мир такими способами, - к Трандуилу вновь вернулась его саркастичность.

\- Я использую такие способы только в особых случаях, Трандуил. Хотя, мне кажется, что ты тоже грешишь подобным. Твой фаворит не будет ревновать своего короля? – в голосе гнома слышалось напряжение.

\- Ты говоришь про Барда? Я отправил его обратно к детям, - с иронией ответил Трандуил.

Гном облегченно вздохнул:

\- Значит место рядом с тобой свободно?

Эльф хранил молчание, и Торин, расценив это как согласие, накрыл его губы своими.

Трандуил ответил на поцелуй, который показался ему намного интимнее, чем все случившееся за эту ночь.


End file.
